Caller ID
by iLOVEsmellymarkers
Summary: "Everyone noticed the phone go off. Everyone noticed that it was Annabeth's phone. Everyone noticed how weird that was. Annabeth never used her phone. Like never ever EVER. She says she has it for emergencies, but for what kind we have no idea. 'Who is it' Leila asked. Alyssa checked the Caller ID."


**Hello hello hello! It's me! With a one-shot! I hope you like it, because I had fun writing it! I feel so perky today! See my exclamation points?! By the way this is in the few months between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero. I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!**

**Caller ID**

Annabeth strolled into the dorm, a bowl of popcorn balancing delicately on her fingertips. Setting her phone down on the end table next to Alyssa, her roommate, she sat down on the couch, surrounded by a motley group of seven girls with whom she'd be watching _The Notebook_. Not really Annabeth's movie of choice, but she'll do what she has to do to make friends in her new boarding school. And if that meant watching sappy chick flicks while a bunch of girls debate who's hotter, Tom Daley or Ryan Lochte, she was all up for the task. After a while however, Annabeth decided that she couldn't hear anymore of this "Sexiest Man Alive" discussion. Besides, she had her own opinions about a certain Kelp Head that she couldn't voice.

"I'm getting some Coke, you guys want anything?" With a few chorus's of "Yeah" following her to the mini fridge, Annabeth grabbed as many as she could carry and turned around to lug them back. But alas, she turned too fast and the coke cans came raining out from her arms. With a sigh, she bent down to pick them up.

**Meanwhile…**

Right when Annabeth had left the room, her phone buzzed, and the screen flashed with the signature "Call from (blank)" box. Everyone noticed the phone go off. Everyone noticed that it was Annabeth's phone. Everyone noticed how weird that was. Annabeth never used her phone. Like never ever _ever_. She says she has it for emergencies, but for what kind we have no idea. When Callie had broken her leg trying to do a cartwheel on the desk in her dorm, Annabeth ran across the hall to get _Alyssa's_ phone, when her own was in her back pocket. Weird, right? Everyone seemed to think so. They stared at the phone as it continued to buzz.

"Who is it?" Leila asked hesitantly. Maybe I'm hallucinating, she thought. There's no way Annabeth would get a call, right?

Alyssa checked the caller ID. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she squealed loudly. There was a loud crash from down the hall, but no one paid that any attention. They were all wondering what had Alyssa so excited.

"It's a GUY!" She screams, jumping up and down on the couch and laughing in delight. The last efforts of Noah and Allie's summer romance were forgotten on the screen as everyone crowded around Alyssa, who clutched the oh-so-promising phone in her hand. The phone buzzed again, this time with a text.

"Wait," a shy, petite girl named Kayla voices. "Don't you think we should wait-"

"Oh don't be silly!" Alyssa cuts her off brightly. "I'm Annabeth's roommate, I know _everything_ about her. She doesn't have any secrets that I don't know about!" The girls seem to consider this an acceptable answer, and form circle around Alyssa, or the phone to be more precise.

"To start off, let's read the text. Maybe it will give some info about this guy." Alyssa's fingers fly across the screen, and the message pops up. The phone gets passed around from hand to outstretched hand until everyone had read it. And it was quite a doozy. The text read

"Tried to reach you through Iris Message but no money. Something's up with Grover."

"What the hell is and Iris message? And who's Grover?" someone shouts out. Alyssa opened her mouth and got the first few syllables of "I don't know" out before the phone buzzed in her hands again. This time the text read

"Btw I'm coming over. See you soon. luv ya"

The room erupted into a torrent of hyperventilating girls.

"Oh wow he said he loves her! They must be dating!"

"Who cares about that? IT says he's coming OVER! OMG!" Immediately, the girls began straightening their tops and brushing their hair with their fingers, trying to look acceptable before the mystery guy comes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Is this guy cute?" Kennedy had hardly finished her sentence when Alyssa was on it, searching through pictures and contact lists. Her breath caught.

"I think we have a new contestant in the "Sexiest Man Alive" contest," Alyssa breathed out, hardly believing what she was seeing. Quickly, she passed the phone around. The reactions ranged from squeaks of surprise to swooning and staring. Everyone wanted to see him and now everyone was deeply jealous of Annabeth.

"Oh, she's so lucky to get a guy like _that!_" someone sighs. Just then Annabeth walks in, carrying several dented cans of coke and keeping a suspicious glare on her face.

"What are you guys doing with my phone?" Alyssa sank down meekly and held the phone out to Annabeth. Tentatively, Annabeth picked up her phone and checked her texts messages, her eyes widening significantly. In a blur, she was in her closet, grabbing an orange shirt and a denim shorts before changing out of her pajamas into her new attire. Pulling her hair in a ponytail, she ran past the group and then skidded to a halt before doubling back.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that movie. And don't you _dare_ look at my phone ever again!" With that she was off, running around, stuffing a Yankees Cap in her back pocket and strapping what vaguely looked like a knife to her ankle, but could have easily been a waffle cone, or a popsicle stick. Because Annabeth wouldn't hurt anyone at all, much less carry a knife with her. Or so her friends thought.

She was just stuffing a couple of what looked like really large, gold coins into her pocket when a knock came from the door. Everybody jumped up in anticipation to see this guy, but Annabeth was already there, pulling the guy inside. The group of girls involuntarily sighed. He was tall, about 6' 2". He had gorgeous eyes, as green as the sea. He had unruly black hair, sticking out in that adorable way on very few can pull off. He was tan, almost as tan as Annabeth. So basically, he was perfect.

The girls felt like they were in the presence of a Greek God, carved out of marble and containing that superior feel. This teen, Percy, as the girls came to know his name later, was however _not_ a Greek God, was _not_ made from marble, and definitely did _not _act superior. Quite the opposite actually. He wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist and pecked her on the lips with a goofy grin. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him with all the adoration in the world. It was obvious that they were in love; anyone could see that. Percy turned to the group of girls and wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Um… hi," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that seemed to fit his profile and personality completely. The girls were too stunned to speak. "I'm Percy." And that's when someone decided to speak up.

"We know who you are," Alyssa piped up, winking at Annabeth. Annabeth just glared back.

"Oh," Percy said, seemingly nervous about _how_ they knew him. "Okay then… bye." And then they were gone. After a few seconds of silence, the girls fell back onto the couch.

"I can see that he's not the best at talking," Kennedy joked.

"Yeah, but his attractiveness totally makes up for it," Leila confirmed with assurance. Alyssa sighed.

"I know right? His caller ID picture doesn't do him justice.

**This is the end! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
